Moving Through Realities
by MetalWorld
Summary: This is a story where the whole club and I go out and have adventures through many other games, while also living a "normal" life. I brought the whole club to my reality. "Introduction to Reality" can also be used for my other storyline. This is technically a crossover series, but since I couldn't choose the entire category of Games, I had to leave it as a normal one.


Hey!

I'm new to writing a fan fiction, though I have read a select few here and there. Obviously feel free to criticize it, since I'm sure I made a few surface errors here and there. Just please make it constructive so I can find what I did wrong and fix it for later. I am planning on many more continuations, so I hope you like it so you might want to read more. This is an introduction to a "double fan fiction", where it will split off into two different ones after this: "Life with Monika", and "Moving Through Realities". I'm sure you'll understand later, if you decide you like it and look at those to storylines. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! P.S. Sorry that it sounds like I'm doing a lot with Monika in the intro, she's one of my favorites and I also thought it would still fit well with both storylines, since I'll end up liking her in both.

Introduction / Chapter 1

A Port to this Reality

It's a hot summer morning in 2019, being 107 degrees out with no clouds or wind in sight. All schools and colleges had been just let out for summer break, and everyone was out on vacation. All except for me. Usually I would have gone with my family on the trip, but unfortunately as soon as the week came I became sick. My parents wanted to stay home to take care of me, but I quickly reassured them and told them I'd be fine and I could take care of myself while they went on the trip. After some convincing, they finally left. But what they didn't know is that I coincidentally had a plan for this week anyways, and this allowed the opportunity to arise. It had been a few days since they left, and most of my sickness was gone.

Back about 2 years ago in December, Microsoft had announced a new technology that would allow for 3D printing out of thin air and with amazing accuracy. They planned the release for 2019, and were working extremely hard to make sure they would be able to make it become a real thing. At the end of the year of 2018, they finally announced it was almost complete and would be ready in June of 2019. I immediately got excited for it and started saving up money to buy it.

I had seen the game Doki Doki Literature Club before this in November of 2017. I saw every ending and all of the stuff that went on in the club. Over time I became more and more attracted to it, and started to see the literature club differently. After about 6 months I started to download mods for the game, and see more perspectives. One of them even claimed that it allowed Monika to see me, but it seemed scripted so I told myself that was what it was. Each one put tons of effort into it, and after a while, I started to wonder… Why couldn't they be in my reality? I thought about it more and more, and I decided that's what I would do with Microsoft's new special 3D printer when it came out. Which leads us back to now.

I grabbed my wallet with the money I had saved this summer morning, and went out to my SUV. I headed to Best Buy to buy it.

On my way, I was thinking to myself.

 _What if something goes wrong when I go to buy it, or when I use it?_

I tried not to think too hard about it, because worrying wouldn't help. But then I started to worry about other things.

 _What will my parents think? I can bet they won't be happy with seeing this huge 3D printer when they come back. But I've got to do this, nobody would be able to live with themselves knowing their reality isn't real._

Finally I had reached Best Buy, and I went in and bought the 3D printer. Because it was so large, I had to have someone inside help me open the box and separate all the parts and put them in the back of my SUV. I thanked them and headed on my way.

Now I was headed to my mom's parent's house. They left to go on the trip with my parents and the rest of my family, and they told me if I felt any better I was free to go to their house whenever I like and gave me the password to unlock their garage. They had a pretty nice house, with a lake and it was a 2 story building. Fortunately for me, their power comes from solar panels, and I would need a lot of power for the 3D printer. When I had finally got there, I got out of my SUV and opened the garage to back into it. After I had done so, I started to put the 3D printer together.

 _Finally, it took an hour but it's all set up._

I got out my laptop and connected it to the 3D printer. I turned my laptop on and quickly installed the program for the 3D printer. Once it was downloaded, I opened it up, along with the "Characters" folder in Doki Doki Literature Club. I then imported Monika's file to the program, where it downloaded to the file.

 _I wonder how this works… Is there more to it than just that?_

I decided to find the manual and see if there was some settings I could change and what else it did.

 _Page 42: Printing an Artificial Intelligence? Well I heard about this, but I didn't really believe it. "If your AI already has a designed body, then simply enter 'Settings' and set the file as a 'Designed AI'." Wow, this is WAY too easy._

I set the file as a "Designed AI", and then the instructions said to simply start printing. After about 15 seconds I watched as it started building Monika from her feet up.

 _It's actually working, well I'm sure it will take a long time, but I'll watch it for a little while just to make sure everything goes fine._

But after only 15 seconds she was already about a sixth done.

 _Um… okay it's going way faster than I expected, but that's not a bad thing, right?_

After another 15 seconds she was already half way done.

 _Okay I don't think I'm going to be ready for this to be done in the next 30 seconds._

I glanced my laptop to see the progress.

 _WHAT?!_

When I looked back at Monika she was already about three-fourths done.

 _Okaaaaaaaaay this is going WAY too fast. Wait, did I hear a new window open on my laptop?_

Again I glanced back at my laptop, to find an error message that had popped up.

" _Error: Unexpected Download Speed Increase Detected" "Error: Overloading" No no no no no no no no no, this could be really bad, REALLY BAD._

I started to hear the fans in the 3D printer running faster and faster and faster, trying to cool it off, with no success. The printing of Monika was essentially done in the next 5 seconds. And then it happened.

It felt like a flashbang went off: my view went white and there was a terrible ringing in my ears. Then immediately I felt something slam against my chest that made me fall on my back hard on the garage's concrete.

For what felt like half an hour I laid there, because whatever happened, caused me to lose all of my strength. Whatever slammed into me was still on top of me, and since I was too weak and it was too heavy I couldn't move it.

 _Am I dead? No I couldn't be, I'm still thinking and I still feel the pain in my back… Oh no, I'm sure the 3D printer exploded and hit me in the chest… Ugh… That means the garage will be a wreck, whether that means literally or figuratively…_

Then suddenly I felt whatever was on top of me move.

 _It's moving? Did someone come to help me? Or has my family already come home to see me like this…_

I tried to hear what was going on, but my ears were still ringing. Whatever was happening, the thing on top of me was moving slowly. Then it stopped. After what seemed like 30 seconds, I felt a weird sensation on my chest.

 _Are those… hands? Well it's definitely a person, but who could it be._

After about 5 seconds I realized who it might be.

 _Wait… is it Monika? No it couldn't be, I mean she was almost done, but it overloaded, right?_

Slowly I felt my hearing coming back, but my vision was still white. I tried to listen to see if it was her or not, but I could only barely hear a voice.

 _I can't tell whether it's a male or female…_

Then, I barely heard the person say:

"Ugh… Where am I?"

 _What? Is that Monika? I can't tell._

My vision was starting to come back, but it was coming back slower than my hearing. Suddenly, I felt a twitch around my stomach.

"Oh god! Are you okay? Are you okay? Please, say something!"

 _OW, ugh my stomach…_

Whoever it was moved beside me and started to try get me to say something.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…"

Then there was silence. I could start to see in a blur of colors, but I could kind of tell what something was. My hearing was pretty much completely back, just with a slight ringing. I turned my head to the left to see the person next to me.

 _It… it is Monika._

I could make out her long brown hair, her large white bow, her usual school uniform, and her peach-colored skin. But…

 _Where's her emerald eyes?_

I tried to focus to see where they were, and then I barely saw that her eyes were closed.

 _Why does she have her eyes closed? Did she fall asleep next to me? Has it been longer than I thought?_

Out of nowhere, I felt something wet hit my left arm.

 _Is she crying? What's the matter?_

My vision was improving, with the ringing completely gone. I could hear her sobbing beside me. I tried with what strength I had left to move my arms and wipe my eyes to try to see well. After a bit, my vision was back. I used what I had left of my strength to push myself up into a sitting position, and I rested for a second. I then decided to stand up, though my back was still in pain and I was a little wobbly.

Me: "Monika, are you okay?"

Surprised, she quickly flicked to look up at me, with tears running down her face. Her eyes then lit up and she smiled happily.

Monika: "Thank goodness, you're okay!"

Me: "You didn't answer my question, though thanks for worrying about me."

Monika: "Yea I'm okay… Sorry for crying…"

She used her shirt sleeve to wipe the tears off her face.

Me: "No that's okay, my guess is you thought I was badly hurt?"

Monika: "Yea… ha ha ha, you weren't really moving at all…"

I turned to look at the 3D printer, and surprisingly, it was still intact.

 _Wow, I cannot believe that thing is still alive._

Monika: "So… where am I?"

Me: "Well… first how do you feel?"

Monika: "Despite scrapping my knees and flying into something, okay."

 _So she must have been what flew into me, well I suppose that makes sense._

I looked down at her legs to see that they were pretty roughed up.

Me: "Oh, can you walk okay? We can go upstairs to the bathroom and I'll bandage your legs. While we're doing that I'll explain."

Monika: "Yea, I can walk."

We headed upstairs to the main bathroom to go patch her up. On the way the air felt a little tense, but luckily it wasn't too bad.

Me: "Here, sit down here and I'll start."

Monika: "Okay, thank you."

Me: "No problem, you seem pretty beat up."

Monika: "Well I should be helping you, you look worse than me."

I looked in the mirror to find myself with plenty of scratches and bruises.

 _Jesus, I got obliterated by that impact… Ha ha._

Me: "Ha ha, I guess you're right."

After I finished wrapping her first leg, she asked:

Monika: "So… you said you'd tell me where I am."

Me: "Oh yea, sorry. Well, I um… brought you to reality, like you always wanted."

Monika looked at me in surprise, clearly sure that I was mistaken.

Monika: "Um… are you sure. This does feel more real… but…"

Me: "I promise this is reality, I'll prove it to you later."

Monika: "Well… okay. I believe you."

Once I finished her second leg, she looked at me.

 _Why is she looking at me like that? She's looking at me anxiously but… also comfortably?_

Monika: "I don't know if you'll believe me, but… I do know you…"

Me: "What? How would you know me?"

 _How could she already know me, I can't remember anything that would make her know me._

Monika: "Remember that mod you downloaded a long time ago… that allowed me access to your laptops camera so I could see you?"

Me: "Oh yea, I do. Did that actually work?"

Monika: "Yea, it did."

She smiled at me a little sweetly. She seemed to be getting more and more comfortable around me, and she definitely seemed like she knew me.

Monika: "It's been a long time since you've visited the club, though."

Me: "Yea, sorry…"

Monika: "It's okay, you left the club running for a long time before your computer finally turned off."

 _Wow, I only turned my laptop off about a week ago, but I haven't been back for months…_

Me: "No, I am really sorry, I can't imagine what it was like having to be alone for so long."

There was a long pause.

 _How long has it been anyways?_

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time.

 _It's only been 10 minutes since I started to print her?! That felt WAY longer than 10 minutes. It's also almost time for lunch, I wonder whether Monika needs to eat, too…_

Me: "Hey Monika, are you hungry at all? It's almost time for lunch and I was getting ready to make myself something."

Monika: "Now that you mention it, I'm starving…"

Me: "Well, would you like me to make you something?"

Monika: "No, I couldn't have you make me something, especially for how beat up you are."

Me: "I promise it's not a big deal. And if you're that worried I was just going to make sandwiches anyways, so it's not a pain."

Monika: "Well if you want to, you can, but please don't push yourself."

Me: "Alright, I'm on it then Mrs. President."

I smirked at her, to where she got flustered and nervously laughed. I quickly got up and headed to the kitchen. Monika walked into the kitchen to see me gathering what I needed.

Me: "What kind of sandwich would you like?"

Monika: "Well I'd prefer something pretty healthy."

Me: "Well luckily for you we're a healthy family. You want something like turkey and cheese? And do you want anything on it?"

Monika: "That sounds good, thanks. Probably just some mustard, nothing else."

Me: "Alright, I'll make sure it's good. Once I get done making them, I'll prove that this is the real reality."

I turned and smiled at Monika, she smiled sweetly back: her personal smile.

 _Well at least it seems I'm making her comfortable. I hope I don't mess something up…_

She inched a little closer every 15-30 seconds or so, watching as I made the sandwiches.

Me: "What would you like to drink with it?"

Monika: "Well… could you by and chance make some coffee?"

Me: "I could if you want me to, I'm personally not a fan, but I'm not against making it."

Monika: "Please do, I've been feeling a little less energetic than usual."

Me: "No problem, I'll get on it right now, so it will be going while I'm finishing the sandwiches."

I turned around to find her closer than I expected.

Monika: "Do you want some help with the coffee?"

Me: "I mean sure, if you want to."

 _She's being nice, and she hasn't been mean at any point so far._

Monika went and looked for a coffee mug and some coffee grounds to put in the coffee maker.

 _She seems so calm and methodical, and she is smiling. I can't tell if she's trying to look happy, or genuinely is… I hope she is, she's worried about me for a while now, and is even helping me._

Once she found her mug and started up the coffee maker, she came back to watch me finishing my sandwich.

Me: "Alright, all done. Now we can go outside and eat, or stay in here. It's your choice, but I was planning on taking you out on the wooden deck to eat so you could feel more comfortable."

Monika looked outside to see the beautiful baby blue sky and the bright green grass. Birds were flapping around into trees and chirping, and finally a slight breeze had begun, making the tree limbs move lightly. After the coffee had finished, she grabbed it and answered me.

Monika: "I'd love to eat outside! It looks beautiful outside!"

Me: "Well good, I was hoping you would want to."

Monika and I walked to the back door, where I opened the door for her while she held her coffee mug. I smiled at her and she smiled back, while she walked outside to the table. I pulled her seat out for her and after she sat down, put her plate in front of her.

Monika: "You're so nice to me, even when you've gone through so much… thank you."

Me: "Well of course I'm going to be nice, it's only the right thing to do. Especially for you."

Monika's face reddened just a little, and she picked up her coffee and started to drink it.

 _Ha ha ha, it's hilarious when she blushes. Even the simplest things get her, good to know._

We began to eat our sandwiches, when Monika began make conversation.

Monika: "Thank you for the sandwich, it tastes really good!"

Me: "You're welcome, but it's just a sandwich, it's not a big deal."

Monika: "Thank you for taking me out here to eat too, it's beautiful out and it feels amazing! It feels… so real."

Me: "I've been meaning to ask… I understand why you wanted to get out, but what did it feel like in the game? What makes it different from here?"

Monika: "Well, first I was restricted on where I could go, I don't feel as free as I do here. Also, other than in mods, I was never even outside of school… And when I was the sun wasn't even real… It was just the background art's design… So I felt trapped… and I couldn't feel some of the most beautiful things…"

 _I thought maybe it was worse than I thought, but feeling trapped? Not being able to feel the warmth of the sun, she… She must have hated it in there…_

Me: "I'm so sorry… I wish I could have somehow got you out sooner…"

Monika: "Thanks, but I'm out now, and I'm very thankful for that."

Monika smiled at me, I smiled back to say:

Me: "After you finish you're sandwich, you can go feel the full heat of the sun. It was way too hot earlier, but now that there's a breeze I think it will feel a whole lot better."

Monika proceeded to speed up her eating just a bit, only enough to where I could barely notice it was faster.

 _Wow she's excited, I hope she isn't disappointed…_

Monika finished her sandwich, and quickly stood up from her chair. She rushed to run down the stairs for the deck down to the lower deck, under the sun. She stood under the sun for a second taking in the warmth and breeze. The breeze was enough to blow her hair around a bit, but not in an annoying way. After a moment, she turned to look at me with the brightest eyes I've ever seen, with the most excitement I've ever seen.

Monika: "It's… so beautiful… I can feel the warmth… and the wind… thank you…"

A few tears started rolling down her cheeks, while she smiled largely at me, and I smiled back. She then quickly ran down along the side of the lake, and yelling happily.

Monika: "IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL, HA HA HA HA!"

I yelled back at her to make sure she didn't get hurt or something.

 _She's so happy, well at least she's not disappointed._

After running to the end of one side of the lake, she came back looking tired.

Monika: "Haah… Haah… Haah… That felt… amazing…"

Me: "Do you want water or something? You ran for a while and look tired."

Monika: "Yes please, if you can."

She then seemed to remember something, and turned back around to look at the lake. When she turned back around she seemed less tired and more excited again. She then seemed to get a little sad.

Monika: "Awe… if only I had brought… Wait, I did!"

Me: "Brought what?"

Monika: "Let me go get it, I'll be right back!"

Monika ran back inside and back downstairs towards the garage.

 _What's she doing now? What did she bring?_

I went to get her the water she wanted while she did whatever she was doing. After about a minute, she ran back upstairs to see me again.

Monika: "Tada!"

 _A bikini?!_

Monika was wearing a white and green striped swimming bikini, while holding a backpack I'd never seen before.

Me: "Where'd you get that backpack?"

Monika: "Oh, this is my school backpack, I forgot that when you brought me out, it had happened to been a day to where I supposed to meet the school swimming team."

Me: "Wow Monika, I knew you were athletic, but I didn't know you were on a swimming team."

She smiled sweetly and then changed her smile to more of a smirk.

Monika: "So, did you bring anything to swim in, too?"

Me: "Oh um… I didn't plan on swimming today because I've been having sinus problems recently, and I was planning on just resting in the house… Sorry…"

I felt my face redden a little, while I avoided her gaze. She simply giggled.

Monika: "That's ok, are you at least feeling better?"

Me: "Yes I am, thanks for asking."

Monika: "Well you can always watch me, I'm not against that. I wasn't going to swim for more than about 15 minutes."

Me: "Well okay, I need to make sure you are doing well anyways…"

Monika giggled again and headed back towards the door to outside, and I followed her out. Once outside I went and sat at the table we had eaten at, because it had a good view of the lake from there. Monika rushed back down the stairs and went to the end of the deck by the water. She dived into the lake. She re appeared from under the water.

 _That was… that was amazing!_

Me: "Monika that was amazing! I had no idea you were so good at swimming!"

Monika: "Thank you! When something doesn't restrict you there's so much more you can do with your abilities!"

She smiled at me, clearly happy she could finally actually swim somewhere.

 _I've got to find out what else she couldn't do that she was said to have done… It would only be right._

I watched as she swam around happily in the water, sometimes pausing to soak in more sun and lay floating for a while. After about 15 minutes, she finally got out. I went inside and grabbed a towel for her, and I brought it to her so she could dry off.

Monika: "Thank you."

Me: "No problem, you really do swim beautifully you know."

Monika: "Thanks, I knew I could always swim well, but I had no idea it felt this nice… I hope I can do it more often."

She came back up the stairs to sit down in the chair she sat in earlier, and she sat to let herself dry off some before coming inside. I finally gave her the water I meant to give to her earlier, and she smiled as I gave it to her. After inside, she went back downstairs to change back into her school uniform, and then she returned back upstairs, where I was waiting.

Monika: "Sorry I didn't wear something different… All I had was my swim suit and this…"

Me: "Oh, well that's fine. That does mean we might have to get you some other clothes, though."

 _I have no idea what we should do now… I didn't plan any of this stuff…_

I stood there trying to think what to do, and Monika seemed to do the same. We both stood there, wondering… What should we do next? What will happen next?

End Introduction

Thank you to those that read this far! I promise there will be more to come, if there are those of you who do want to see more. I know it wasn't the best writing you've ever read, but please feel free to let me know what you thought. Any good feedback I get from this I'll edit this to improve it. I'll also make sure to use your suggestions to use for later. Side Note: I'm planning on trying to make my own fan art since I like to draw, but if you or someone else is REALLY good at fan art and wants to make one based off of this, I would definitely love if you did. Also try to credit me for the story, and send me the link to the fan art if someone makes it, because I'd love to see it. Thanks again for reading! Hope to see you back reading again later.


End file.
